


Movie Date

by tooberjoober



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelica has the best idea on how to get Thomas to ask out his crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Date

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a request on tumblr for "some cute Tjeffies/JMads fluff." Yeah, I'm pretty proud of this. Also to everyone who reads Bartender, Waiter, Musician or? I promise that I am working on it! I just haven't had the inspiration or the time to really write. Anyways, thanks for reading and for any comments and or kudos!

"Do you have a piece of paper I could use?" James asked with a sigh. He rubbed his eye tiredly, his sweater sleeve encompassing his hand.

Thomas felt his throat close and was praying to God that he wasn't blushing. He nodded silently and handed James a sheet of paper. Their hands brushed and Thomas looked down, almost positive that he was blushing furiously now. This entire interaction did not go unnoticed by Thomas' best friend, Angelica, who was sitting behind him and trying not to laugh at her friend's obvious crush.

Angelica suddenly had an idea, the greatest idea that she had ever had. She quickly scribbled something down on a piece of paper and folded it up. She tapped Thomas' back and handed him the paper. "Hand it to James." She mouthed. Thomas felt a bit suspicious, but he trusted Angie not to do anything bad so he did as he was instructed.

James took the paper and unfolded it as quietly as he could. His face immediately became a horrendous shade of red. He pulled his turtleneck neck up over half of his face, looking down at the paper, flustered. He clicked out some lead for his mechanical pencil and quickly scribbled something back on the paper before handing it back to Thomas, glancing at him quickly with a small smile.

Thomas scrunched his eyebrows together, confused. He looked back at Angelica who quickly shook her hand and directed her gaze towards the paper. Thomas unfolded the paper quickly and he felt his face heat up as his eyes widened.

On the paper in handwriting very similar to his own was, _"Will you go out with me? ~Thomas"_

And below that in James' handwriting, _"Yeah! Figure out the details after class? -James"_

Thomas stared at the paper in shock. He looked over at James, then back at the paper. He had a date…with the guy of his dreams. He couldn't believe it.

* * *

James turned to Thomas after class, "Um so, a date?" He said, blushing slightly, trying to hide his face in his sweater.

"Uh, y-yeah!" Thomas nodded. "A date, that's okay, right?"

James nodded, looking down. "What were you thinking?" James asked.

"Um…well you could come over to my place and watch a movie after school?" Thomas suggested. "I mean if you're comfortable with that."

James nodded quickly, his face reddening again. "You have a car, right? I can ride with you after school and then I can walk home."

Thomas nodded, "Uh yeah, sounds like a plan." He agreed nodding. "See you after school."

"See ya." James nodded.

* * *

Thomas stood by his car waiting. He could barely breathe. He was going on a date with James Madison. James Madison was going to come to his house. James Madison, with his shy smile and his beautiful eyes and his strong physique. There he was. Thomas smiled widely. "H-hey James! You ready?" He asked. James nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets.

They both got into the car and soon they were on their way to Thomas' house. James looked down at his hands. "I can't believe you asked me out." He said quietly.

"I can't believe you said yes." Thomas said, equally incredulously. "But I'm gonna tell you the truth, Angelica wrote that note. I never would've had the courage to actually ask you out." Thomas admitted.

"Oh…" James fiddled with his sleeves. "But you wanted to ask me out?"

"Well yeah, of course!" Thomas exclaimed, glancing over at James. "You're always so cute and nice."

"Yeah but you're all hot and stuff." James mumbled, looking down, flustered.

Thomas felt his face heat up. "Um…thanks." He mumbled, smiling. He pulled into his driveway and turned the car off. "Here we are." He got out of the car, James following behind him.

"Um…are your parents here?" James asked, not seeing any other cars in the driveway.

Thomas shook his head. "Why?" He raised an eyebrow. "Are you planning on doing something?" He teased.

James face went red, and he pulled his turtleneck neck up over his face. "No! Of course not!" He exclaimed.

"I'm joking, James." Thomas smiled, rolling his eyes and unlocking the door. "So what movie do you want to watch?" He asked, walking in and throwing his backpack into a room off the main hall.

James shrugged. "I don't know. What sort of movies do you like?"

Thomas flopped onto the sofa and turned on the tv, pulling up Netflix. James sat hesitantly by Thomas. Thomas flipped through the movies. He stopped on the first Pirates of The Caribbean movie. "How about this?" He suggested.

"Oh sure! I love that movie." James smiled.

"Do you want some popcorn?" Thomas asked, getting to his feet. James nodded. Thomas returned a moment later with popcorn and two glasses of water. "Ready?" He asked, sitting down and smiling.

"Mhm." James hummed, nodding his head.

Thomas started the movie and the pair watched, mostly in silence, occasionally making comments or sarcastic remarks. About half an hour in, Thomas yawned and stretched, draping his arm around James' shoulders. James' face reddened and he leaned into Thomas' side.

* * *

All too soon the movie was over. James sighed, looking at a clock on the wall. "I should probably start walking home." He said, moving out of Thomas' arms and standing. He stretched and grabbed his backpack.

"Wait," Thomas said, standing. "Um…isn't it customary to walk a date home?" Thomas said.

James smiled slightly. "I think it is." He nodded.

Thomas grinned, opening the door. "After you." He said.

"Thank you, Thomas." James said, stepping out.

Thomas followed him out and slipped his hand into James'. They walked together happily. They spent the time in silence until the stopped outside of James' house.

"So…" Thomas said. "Do I get a second date?" He asked.

"You want one?" James asked in surprise. Thomas nodded quickly. "Then…yeah." James smiled, looking down.

Thomas kissed James' forehead. "Great. I'll see you tomorrow." He said hurrying off.

James felt his face heat up and heart beat faster. "Can't wait."


End file.
